Flip Side
by Aurisa
Summary: Haven't you wonder while watching the anime and playing the game, why nothing bad seems to happen? Why does all things happen perfectly? Why didn't anything disastrous happen?


Pokemon is definitely not mine and you know it.

Ok, for this I really need reviews. It is the first time I dabble in this genre, so, I need to know how I fare in this.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

That's it!

I am frustrated.

Utterly frustrated.

That idiotic, stupid, go-around-in-circles master of mine had been troubling over some affairs concerning love.

I am amazed how he is stumped by this situation, I mean, he is always having those fangirls surrounding him, declaiming their love for him! Why can't he just do the same!

All he had to do was to put down that worthless, useless, getting-in-the-way pride of his, and confess to that girl!

Why can't he just tell her he loves her!

Why can't he just tell that stupid, dense, stone-headed girl!

Why can't he just tell her that his nickname for her is Beautifly!

Why can't he just stop irritating her and tell her what he really felt!

And then all problems would be solved!

I don't have to listen to those annoying laments of his any longer, I don't have to feel anguish and jealousy any longer!

But he just has to do the opposite!

And whenever I tried to advise him…

He just shooed me away.

I even have a bonus prize.

My bonus prize is those idiotic feelings of jealousy, sadness and whatever things negative!

Isn't that just _wonderful_?

Just _utterly wonderful_?

I am getting as hysterical and sarcastic as those pokemon of Harley's, and that means a great deal.

We, Roselias, are famed for our calmness as well as kindness, but now, look at the state I am in!

If only my master would just confess! I mean, I couldn't possibly go to the girl and help him confess, could I!

Wait…

Maybe I could!

I was that excited that I could almost do a victory pose like that pikachu! (That just proves how desperate I was)

I hurried over to the place where that girl is camping. (Master had gone through great pains to find out her location, and since I am his most trusted pokemon, he had told me all about it.)

I peeked through the bushes, peering cautiously.

Good, those two traveling companions of hers aren't here, master would not like to know that they know his secret too.

I walked into the firelight, only catching the girl's attention when I was standing in front of her.

Now, I understand why all those little hints that master gave her did not seem to have any effects.

Anyway, I also saw her pokemon beside her, including that Beautifly of hers.

And I got a brilliant idea on how to tell her!

I pulled at her legs, and she said, "Hello, Roselia, why are you here? Aren't you with Drew?"

I ignored her, considering that even when I answer her questions, she couldn't understand it, only my master can understand my speech.

I pointed at the girl and she said "Yea?"

And then I pointed at Beautifly, and drew both hands together, and looked up at her inquiringly, wondering if she had understood.

It seemed that she didn't, "Oh yes, Beautifly and I are always together!" she answered cheerfully.

I decided not to hold it against her, I must admit, that method was not very clear.

Thus, I tried another method, hopefully she will understand.

But she didn't.

I did not give up.

For the sake of master (and for the sake of my sanity), I will persevere!

I gave one of my roses to Beautifly (who was blushing, I hope she doesn't think I have a crush on her) and then shook my head, and gave the rose to the girl instead and nodded my head.

She frowned, "That was mean of you, if you haven't meant to give it to Beautifly, don't do it. It is not nice!" and she admonished me, pointing the rose warningly at me.

If I am of faint-hearted, I swear I would have fainted.

Then, I heard rustles in the bushes, and saw master looking at me.

Oops, perhaps I should have fainted, it seemed a much better choice than facing master in a temper.

"Roselia! What are you doing here! I was searching for you!" he shouted worriedly, "Shouldn't you know better than to run off by yourself!"

That's it.

My patience had been tested way too much, it snapped.

I shouted back at him, outraged at his accusations.

"Well, do you know better than I do? Do you? No, you don't! You don't even dare to confess to the girl whom you had been secretly admiring! You don't even dare to tell her that your nickname for her is Beautifly! You don't even dare to face rejection and is now pushing all the blame onto me! Onto somebody who is trying to help you!" I paused, taking in a deep breath, ready to continue.

But that girl just had to interrupt it, she just had to ask a stupid question which answer should had been know long ago!

I was getting seriously peeved off by her.

She asked my master, ever so _innocent _"What is Roselia shouting at? Is it you? I had never seen her behaving that way…"

It is 'him', not her!

I am a male you know!

And considering that you have just admonished me for playing with Beautifly's feeling, who is a female, you should know that I am male!

She was taken aback at my outburst at her.

My master was already telling me to be more polite to stupid girls who can't even win a ribbon in a very_ loud_ voice.

This little expedition is turning out to be worse than I thought…

But, luckily (thank god that she at least have the mind to ask her pokemon), that girl asked her Blaziken to tell her what I had said after 'cutely' pouting at my master.

Blaziken said in a matter-of-fact voice "Roselia was just confirming what we had told you earlier which you don't believe , which is that Drew love you, as well as telling you that he is a male, not a female."

When I heard that speech, my mouth fell apart.

I could bang my head against a wall!

There it was!

Such an easy solution!

And to think of the methods I had tried to make her understand!

Why didn't I think of it!

What had happened to the intelligent Roselia that grandpa had always complemented!

I groaned, sinking down to my knees in a very ungraceful movement and buried my face in the soft damp earth, ashamed.

I wondered idly, what will happen now? Will master and that girl get together? (I sincerely hope not, I am not too sure if I can cope with such a stupid girl) Or will they remain as friends? Or maybe they will now become arch-enemies?

I don't know and I don't care.

All I hope is that master will stop having those annoying feelings.

I am fed up with all these feelings of love.

I am washing my hands off it.

Just then, I felt somebody touch my hand enquiringly, and I lifted my head up to look, expecting my master, ready to recall me. Only to find out it was that Beautifly.

She was fluttering nervously, blinking her long eyelashes stupidly at me, "Erm, hello, Roselia. We have never been properly introduced before, so I was wondering-"

Now... even Beautifly is against me.

I drowned the rest of her words with a loud groan and promptly buried my face into the earth.

It seemed that this world is just intent on frustrating me.

It seemed that_ love, _is against me.

Just _great_...


End file.
